


The Bite of Frost

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: After a mission is overrun by a snowstorm, Jack and Gabriel's troop need to find their way to the new pick-up point.A warm shower in their shared SEP-quarters and some sleep, might just be everything a frozen Jack needs. Seems like Gabriel has other plans though...





	The Bite of Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubonicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/gifts).



Chattering teeth was all Jack could hear through the sound of the howling wind. They’d been out on some kind of hellish mission when a snowstorm hit their location. It wasn’t long before a complete whiteout robbed them of all sight. The only good thing about the cold storm was how slow it made the omnics, some not functioning at all. It made their mission that much easier when the enemy stood still. 

Instead of the week-long mission they set out for, three days had passed when Gabe got the message to return back to base. There wasn’t a soul in their team that complained as they set their course towards the pick-up point. But as with the omnics, the shuttle that was sent for them couldn’t reach the pick-up point because of the cold. 

They were left to walking through the whiteout, the cold wind harsh against their faces as they powered through the landscape. On the twelve hour mark, Gabriel saw the blinding lights of the shuttle ahead. Jack didn’t know if he was dreaming or not, too cold to register much other than putting one foot in front of the other. 

His hands trembled too much to fasten his belt, the metal clicking and scraping as it missed its mark time and time again. A pair of warmer hands settled over Jack’s frozen ones, long fingers curling around his. Looking up, Jack was presented with a pair of warm brown eyes and a soft smile. 

“Let me.” Gabriel whispered, dark roses already forming on his cheeks. 

Jack nodded, relieved and thankful that Gabe offered to help him. Their relationship was still so new, still so very fragile. Keeping it a secret didn’t help much either, but somehow it worked for them. Sharing quarters was a blessing, to be able to share a bed every night.

He couldn’t for the life of him remember how they got back to their room or how they got into the shower. By the time Jack could feel his toes again, Gabriel had washed his hair for him and proceeded to scrub his body, skin a bright pink from the warmth of the shower. The touch of Gabe’s big hands always sent sparks through Jack’s entire body, never failing to make him chub up. 

“Mmmmh...” Jack moaned, leaning his head back to rest on Gabriel’s shoulder behind him. “Am I dreaming?” 

The snort that met his ears above the spray of the water, made him smile. Turning his head to the right, he could see Gabe’s amused lips, already turned up at the corners. 

“Not now, boy scout. You’re cold as ice and I need you warm again.” Gabe said, giving him a side glance. 

“Mmmh you’re no fun, Gabe.” Jack smiled, closing his eyes.

“Had I known you’d be this lazy, I’d have left your sorry, white ass back there.” Gabe grumbled, but Jack didn’t give him the time of day, too busy feeling Gabriel’s muscled chest at his back, his....hips, flushed against the arch of Jack’s ass.

The smack to one of his pink cheeks, pulled him out of his daydreaming. Glaring at Gabe only resulted in a smug grin though. They dried off together, brushed their teeth and went to bed. The bunk beds were small, only intended for one person to sleep in it, but somehow they both managed. 

Jack loved how tightly they had to sleep, loved the warmth that Gabriel radiated. He burrowed his nose into Gabe’s furry chest, his lungs filling with his lover’s scent. Jack was certain there was nothing in the world that smelled as wonderful as Gabriel did. 

Letting out a moan, Jack closed his eyes, content in the cocoon Gabriel had made with his arms, holding him tightly. It wasn’t long before Jack was sound asleep, snoring softly as tiredness finally took hold of him.  
The clock had just passed midnight when the alarm sounded throughout the base waking them both. Their room was now chilly, gone cold with disuse. Jack opened his eyes, unable to focus on anything. He threw the covers off of them both, only to have them thrown right back again. 

“S’ not us, Sunshine.” Gabe mumbled into Jack’s nape, and Jack had never been more grateful for anything before. 

He snuggled back into Gabriel’s warm embrace, the chill of the room getting to him in his half-awake state. It didn’t go past his mind when Gabriel grind his erection into Jack’s ass though. Jack bit his lip, taking a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart. He could feel his cock responding to Gabriel’s grinding. 

Gabriel’s hand slid down from where it was resting on Jack’s chest, brushing past a hard nipple. Jack couldn’t hold in the long groan at the touch, his breath hitching as Gabe reached his goal. Long, clever fingers curled around his quickly filling member, giving it a loose tug. 

Jack cursed under his breath, grinding his ass backward into Gabriel’s erection. His mouth watered at the thought of having that plump length inside him. It was one of the few things he found that could calm him down in a matter of seconds. That long, thick length sliding in and out of his hole, hitting every right button on its way. 

Those clever fingers left Jack’s cock, drooling and straining, in favor of finding his hidden treasure. The first touch of Gabriel’s thick digits to his sensitive hole made him jerk, the feeling almost too intense. Annoyance rose to the back of his throat at Gabriel’s soft snicker, but as Jack opened his mouth to tell him off, two fingers entered his mouth, playing with his slick tongue. 

A deep groan left Jack’s mouth as the realization of what Gabriel had in store for him entered his mind. The wave of arousal that washed over him was almost overpowering. Saliva filled his mouth, making the task of slicking Gabe’s finger all the easier. 

Before long, the fingers left Jack’s mouth in search of their treasure once more. The slick touch of one of Gabriel’s fingers circling his sensitive ring of muscles drew yet another moan out of him. Jack did a full body blush, his chest going just as pink as his face. He wasn’t used to moaning this much, but something between them just felt different this time. 

When Gabriel’s finger stopped teasing and entered him, Jack’s whole body relaxed. Gabriel’s thick digit went in as if it belonged there, and to Jack, it did. The digit was soon followed by its brother, stretching Jack’s hole as they slowly went in and out of him, scissoring every now and then. 

Jack felt himself open up much easier than he usually did, relaxing around the intruding digits filling him to the max. When they withdrew in wait of Gabriel’s hot member, Jack bit his lip once more. He hadn’t heard the cap of the lube opening, so he assumed that the first thrusts might be a little rough. 

Gabriel’s head circled Jack’s pucker, coating it generously with his pre-cum. It slowly dipped in and out of his hole, teasing Jack who wanted, needed, Gabriel’s whole length. A frustrated whine escaped Jack’s lips, massive hands gripping his hip, stopping him from grinding into the hard cock now halfway inside him. 

“Shhh...” Gabriel cooed. “We’re almost there, Jackie.”

“N-need Ga..-” Jack whined, desperate to feel all of Gabriel. 

The next slow thrust unexpectedly drove Gabriel’s thick length fully into him. Jack’s muscles tightened momentarily, only to relax a few seconds later. This time was all different. Something was unlike anything Jack had ever experienced before, the way Gabriel felt nearer, almost as if they were sharing the same body. 

Gabriel’s slow thrust rubbed past his prostate expertly, never letting Jack rest. His strong arms had Jack trapped in between them, holding him securely, lovingly. It was all such a contrast to the cold room they shared. Beneath the covers, a furnace flared between them, their bodies dotted with drops of sweat. 

One of Gabriel’s hands came up to turn Jack’s face. Hungry lips met him, kissing him to within an inch of his life. Jack didn’t know if he’d died in that snowstorm and gone to heaven, it all felt so unreal. As if he was floating on clouds. 

“I love you so much.” Gabriel whispered when their kiss broke, warm, brown eyes looking into Jack’s steely blue. 

Tears immediately sprung to Jack’s eyes, his heart soaring in his chest. He’d never felt anything like this before, had never even dreamed of anything to compare. Without a doubt, he knew he felt the same way about Gabriel. He had been there for Jack when he needed him, had almost given his life to save Jack’s on multiple occasions. But more than anything, he treated Jack the way he’d longed to be treated, to be loved by someone who wanted him as much as he wanted them. 

“I.. you... love too.” Jack stuttered out, his mind a complete mess, his emotions all over the place. 

Gabriel smiled down at him before leaning down to kiss Jack once more. They stayed locked like that for long moments, bodies moving in a slow dance as they wordlessly proclaimed their love for one another. 

With a few more slow thrusts, they both came together, Gabriel’s hand loosely wrapped around Jack’s twitching cock, holding him as he landed on his feet once more. Gabriel’s own cock jumped inside of Jack’s hole, dragging an almost soundless moan from Jack’s swollen lips. 

Before they knew it, they had both fallen asleep to whispers of love and adoration. Something in their relationship had changed this night, had strengthened their bond to something unbreakable. And as years went by, they would both stand strong and tall, always together. Until the end, they’d both promised each other that night. And till the end, they stayed together, fighting for freedom and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and merry Christmas! :-D


End file.
